User blog:Captain Warrior/Hannibal Barca vs Attila the Hun. Epic Rap Battles of CW Episode 2
Howdy y'all, here is the second battle to my newest series. Special thanks to my great good friend Lemon. He did a spectacular job collaborating with me. Here we have Carthaginian general, Hannibal Barca battling against ruler of the Huns, Attila the Hun to see which leader is a bigger threat to the Romans. Intro VS! BEGIN! Hannibal Barca: (starts at 0:29) Striking the center like lightning, it’s Barca’s time to shine. This Carthaginian rhymes divine, no time for your holy crimes Thanks to the Ancient Greek teachers, I’m a man well educated Strategies were what I dominated, have tactics to leave Huns devastated It’s Plain that this Battle will end like your Catalaunian command With Attila fleeing and screaming like a metalcore band Best not migrate to my side of the east with your tiny worm eyes You’re like a fat headed Moorish dwarf, but even Zerco is better in size. Killed your brother for the throne, but here you won’t succeed truthfully You can call me Hannibal Lecter because I will serve you brutally Now you’re not Cunctator so assaulting you will not be a bother You ain’t as badass as people think when your name means “little father” Attila the Hun: (starts at 1:12) This imbecile’s verse was hysterical and me getting amused is not typical There’s a whole Feast of Attila being lyrical so allow me to get critical I’m the hardest Barbarian commander known to be ruthless You’re all Barca and no bite, and just like Surus you’re toothless. You always find or make a way to get in some deep shit I spit more venom than your snakes, yet you’re having the hissyfit Deriding my eyes? I roll mine, and besides only one of yours survived You mock my race, yet no one can decide on the color of your hide! Naming you the father of strategy is what Theodore Ayrault should have Dodged It’d be finer to match wits with Clausewitz plus that title he’d have you dislodged Campaigning against the Scourge of God is something you’d eventually deplore You were sowed by failure, born by your first puny Punic War Hannibal Barca: (starts at 1:54) Prepare to see the elephant when I have many as an army Look at your legendary sword, that blade is too damn fake to harm me I always grab victory by the tail, these tactics surpass pristine I’m ambushing you with my flow like it’s Lake Trasimene The terrains I’ve trudged were more thrilling than your opera theater Even that Ben Stiller flick gets a lot more reserves for seaters Had the Gaul to declare war only to catch your crush DisHonoriable that was, Ammianus said Huns don’t look so lush Toppled Rome at their highest, brought the republic to complete fire While you scavengers rummage the ruins of the fallen empire! Ask Phoenicia when Hannibal is at the gates there shall be no laughter Give you a nosebleed as you won’t live happily ever after! Attila the Hun: (starts at 2:37) Mago-to would be Hamilcar the undefeated menace to make an entrance I must mention Barca Hasdrubal coming up with a Fair vengeance A bad example of a commander, there’s no value in your lack of class Unlike Scipio, I don’t need Masinissa’s backup to attack your ass You risked your life for your army despite them being in pain There where I’ve passed your ass being grass will never grow gain I’ll raid your place, and no matter how many coins I congregate I’ll melt every single shekel with your fat nosed face on the plate Putting yourself next to Alexander and Pyrrhus is dishonesty More bogus than your wigs, to both kings you’re literally a wannabe After getting on your knees for Rome, you bow down to Attila the Hun Though they’re not poison you’ll swallow your words now that I’ve won! (ends at 3:20) Who won? Hannibal Barca Attila the Hun Category:Blog posts